Love, or Lust?
by xforeverhighx
Summary: It all started when a drunken Rose hooked up with Adrian. And after that fateful night, all hell broke loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was just so much shit going on in my head.

As frustration started to grip me, I started to ruefully eye the bar more and more often. A battle was raging on in my head.

_Rose, you're a guardian._

_So? I'm entitled to freak out and have my share of fun._

_Graduation's not far. If you're not on your guard or end up doing something stupid, you could lose all chances of being assigned to Lissa._

_I have WAY too much on my mind. If I don't get a release, I'll crack anyway._

Before I could come up with a counter argument for that, I hastily made my way towards the bar. So much for my resolve.

Soon enough, I had drowned three shots of vodka. I was starting to feel super light, and there was a nice buzz in my head. This was safe. With small amounts of alcohol, I wouldn't be too inebriated, but yet I would get some sort of a release. I sighed with satisfaction and closed my eyes blissfully, letting myself loosen up.

Until I felt my bra being taken off. Wait, what?

My eyes fluttered open with a start. Sure enough, there were guys lurking around me, checking me out, but the low-cut Chanel LBD that Lissa had gifted me was still very much on.

Then I started to leave a trail of kisses down Christian's chest.

Oh. Of course.

Soon enough, Lissa and Christian were getting hot and heavy. I tried hard to block them out of my mind, but tonight they seemed to be exceptionally sexed up. It reminded me just how long it had been since I last gotten any solid action.

Memories of the night Dimitri and I were under the lust charm came rushing back to me. I felt all warm and fuzzy, thinking of the passionate kisses we had shared, and how close I had gotten to losing my virginity to him.

Dimitri.

The fantasies of what could have happened if we hadn't been interrupted came to an abrupt halt.

He was supposed to take me out tonight, after the Graduation party. I had dressed up just the way he loved, with my lush dark brown hair cascading over my shoulders. Tonight, was supposed to be special for us.

But of course, the bitch Tasha had kept him occupied with guardian duties. Again.

I knew it wasn't really his fault. His decision to become her guardian for a few months had been completely out of friendship and the goodness of his heart. The plan was to wait until Graduation took place, so that an appeal could be made to the Queen for a Dhampir to be assigned to Natasha Ozera too.

I had grossly underestimated her.

Sure, Dimitri had said that I was the one for him, and that he would make sure he would be assigned to someone in Court so that we could be together. We still weren't out in the open about our illicit relationship that would cause much of a stir while I was at school. But thanks to Tasha, I was seeing less and less of him. And when Dimitri made a plan for a dinner at a fancy place to make up for our lost time and celebrate my graduation to guardianship, I was ecstatic. It felt so right... the perfect occasion for us to be tied in more ways than one.

Instead, here I was, as lonely as ever. Through the past months, I had watched the people I loved drift further and further away from me. It was hard to deal with the feeling of being unwanted, when I was sitting all by myself. My attempts at controlling my hormones raging with the sexual tension I was being put through thanks to witnessing Lissa and Christian's hooking up in brief flashes didn't make things any better. The alcohol was making it harder to tune out Lissa's thoughts, and hell, I'd never have thought that a demure girl like her was capable of having such lewd thoughts.

That, coupled with how I was most probably going to be Lissa's guardian in a week, was too much to handle. The magnitude of the seriousness of guarding a Royal would be tremendous. I thought of my mother, of how she had no life other than protecting her Moroi, and what a complete bore she was. Would the sole reason of my existence entirely become living to protect someone else? Or, what if I wasn't assigned to Lissa? What if I was assigned to – God forbid, Jessie Zelkos?

Brimming with frustration, I gulped down another shot of vodka.

"Little Dhampir. Drowning our woes with alcohol, are we?"

"Hmmmph," was my intelligible response.

Whoever it was talking, chuckled.

I groggily lifted my head to see who it was, wondering why I even bothered to do so when I had just ignored a number of guys before him.

I shouldn't have.

His eyes were a deep shade of emerald green. He had the typical Moroi physique and skin tone. Messy brown hair adorned his head that was fitting for a model, and I had to do my best to not reach out and run my fingers through it.

He didn't find that I was oddly staring at him to be weird. Instead, he helped himself generously to a tall glass of a drink in one swig, shuddering once he had done so. A while passed, before I heard him mumble.

"Dad. You're such a freaking dickhead," shaking his head and saying to no one in particular. He sounded upset. Then he stood up, and left.

I took two more shots, and followed him out.

By now, my thoughts were a jumble of the heated combination of anger and desire, and it was a miracle that I managed to walk without tripping. When he finally came to stop outside what was probably his hotel room, he seemed to realize that he was being followed. His eyes were smouldering, and his tantalizingly tempting lips were curved at one end in the sexiest smile I had ever seen. He inclined his head ever so slightly and looked at me expectantly.

And I couldn't resist.

Before I knew it, I was seductively caressing his lips with mine. Then, a hunger took over me. I simply couldn't resist those luscious lips, and I couldn't bring myself to untangle my fingers from his beautiful hair. He felt warm, and we were moulded together perfectly. I felt a trail of blazing fire that consumed me wherever his lips grazed my neck. His seemingly experienced hands were making me go mad with desire, because he knew just what to do to turn me on.

I didn't know who he was, and I didn't care. Yet, somehow, he made me feel so desirable without making me feel like his whore.

His mouth never leaving my lips, he managed to unlock and kick open the door. I pulled apart from him, putting a a meter's distance between us. Slowly and teasingly, I slipped the black dress off my svelte frame. I watched as his eyes trailed the length of my body, and I could tell that he loved what he saw.

I pushed him on to the bed, and resumed control of his lips.

And that's the last thing I remembered, before I was completely consumed with desire.

* * *

This is my first FanFiction. I'd love to hear your ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I woke up with a start, to a headrush.

Phew. That dream, had been… wild. Super hot, but wild. I could still feel the heat of it in my body.

I put my head in my hands, breathing slowly and trying to calm myself down. It was usually guys who had kinky and graphic dreams, but what the hell – I'd take it. Ha, maybe I could tell Dimitri about it. He'd probably get jealous and try making the dream a reality.

But something wasn't right. My room smelled of… cloves? Had someone been smoking in here?

Oh _shit_. This was so not happening.

Okay Rose, I told myself. Relax. You're still dreaming. You're going to close your eyes, and pinch yourself hard. And when you open them again, you'll find yourself in your own room, alone. Or hopefully, beside Dimitri.

I opened one eye, tentatively taking in my surroundings.

Yep, I was screwed. Literally.

Instantly, I jumped out of the bed, pulling my dress back on as I made a pointed effort not to look at the sleeping guy. It was one thing to have a one-night stand with a stranger, but another thing to reveal identities and have further dealings in the future.

My stomach lurched as I realized that I had just lost my virginity to a complete stranger.

I contemplated making an exit through the door, but then I had no idea which part of the hotel I was in. I looked out the window, and saw that I wasn't all that high above the ground, but I'd probably sprain my ankle or something with the jump. Well, that meant that I'd have to take the door and say that I crashed out somewhere in a corner after drinking a little too much.

Fortunately, I didn't come across anyone other than some of the staff of the hotel. After much hiding and sneaking, I quietly slipped into my room, hoping not to wake Lissa up. She was thankfully still sleeping. I went to the bathroom, splashed water on my face and stood in front of the mirror. I looked good. It was probably an after sex glow or something.

By now, I was starting to think that maybe I shouldn't tell Dimitri about my… indiscretion? No, it wasn't exactly an indiscretion. I wasn't really in my senses.

But a small voice at the back of my head said that even through the haze of the vodka, I knew exactly I was doing. And the thoughts of Dimitri had been spurring me on to do it. Whatever. It was probably just the alcohol.

It took a while before I finally managed to calm myself down. I had now convinced myself that soon, there was going to be a new beginning for me. I was graduating in a few days, and I'd be at Court with Lissa and of course, Dimitri! We would finally be able to spend time alone together, and not have to worry about how people would think we were in an inappropriate mentor-protégé relationship.

Well, technically he was the one worrying over that issue, not me. I couldn't care less what people thought. Dimitri had always been reserved and a bit inexpressive around me at St. Vladimir's… Maybe once restrictions were lifted, I would see a different side of him? Happiness flooded through me at the prospect of finally being able to have him to myself. He would still be busy with his Moroi, but honestly, any Moroi had to be better than Tasha.

Of course, I was going to consider myself a virgin. Like nothing had happened last night.

I slid into bed quietly, and just when sleep found me, my eyes fluttered open when a pair of brilliant green eyes flashed before me. With a shudder, I went back to sleep.

**A week later**

This couldn't get any better.

I had been led to my new suite at Court, where Lissa would be attending college under the guidance of Queen Tatiana. I had been assigned to Lissa, after taking a number of oaths that had scared me a tad bit. But if I was going to get perks like these, like a suite of my own, it probably wouldn't be so bad after all.

My suite was decked out in white. The wallpapers were made of a soft white material, the couch was made of white leather, and the wardrobes had mirrors in their doors. There was a tiny kitchen too. I flopped down on the bed over the fluffy white comforters, expecting the mattress to be soft and heavenly, but instead, my back met with a somewhat hard mattress. Gits. They probably didn't want us to get too comfortable sleeping.

There was an LCD television, and on a small desk in a corner I saw a laptop. Cool.

Anyway, my room was stylish, undoubtedly. But there was a certain quality to it that showed that we guardians weren't meant to get too comfortable, unlike our Moroi. Lissa's room had been a whirl of splendor and luxury. It was almost thrice the size of my little suite, with a study covered with book shelves and a cool lounge.

I started to unpack and arrange my stuff. After I was done, I spread myself on the couch and turned on the television.

A notepad with the Court's emblem on a nearby table caught my eye. There was a message scrawled on it.

_Rose,_

_Meet me at the Court lounge after you've settled down. I'll be there around two hours after you arrive. Can't wait._

_Love, D._

Two hours were almost up ever since I arrived. I proceeded to change, but was caught in a bit of a dilemma. What kind of clothes were casual at Court? I threw on some clothes I thought would be appropriate, not too bothered. It was meeting Dimitri that I was super stoked about. I was meeting him after a whole week! He had left behind a letter for me at St. Vladimir's, saying that he was really sorry that he couldn't attend my graduation, as he had been assigned to a new guardian at Court, and that he would be busy with duties for just a few days. By the time he was done, even I would arrive at Court.

After having been given a short tour of the Court earlier that day, I could easily find my way to the lounge. And there, was Dimitri.

He saw me too, and as our eyes met, a smile spread across his face.

I almost ran as I jumped into his open arms. Finally, that restlessness I had been feeling for the past few days, dissolved entirely. I kissed him enthusiastically, taking in the feel of the soft lips that I had been deprived of for the past week.

"I'd love to take this further, Rose, but we're being watched by some Royals." He whispered close to my ear, sending a thrill down my neck. I saw him looking at an old Moroi lady looking at us in quite a scandalized manner.

"To hell with them." I murmured, but pulled away anyway. He chuckled as I lay my head on his shoulder. As he stroked my hair, I felt completely at peace.

Until my eyes caught sight of tousled glossy chestnut brown hair. And the green eyes that lay beneath it. Oh, I couldn't forget those eyes.

It was him. The guy from, ummm, after the Graduation party.

He was sitting on a couch, with his arm stretched over the back-rest. I couldn't help but notice that he was exceptionally well dressed.

His head was turned slightly as he watched us, an amused look on his face – and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I froze. My heart's beating came to a thud, and then picked up double time. I buried my face in Dimitri's chest.

Even Dimitri must have felt my traitorous heart. Great. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked, confused.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm cool. You tend to have that effect on me," I said, trying to roll my eyes and look normal.

I was Rose Hathway, slayer of around twenty Strigoi. And for a cute guy to affect me this way, no matter what, was wrong. I was going to pretend like I had nothing to do with Hot Moroi guy, like I had planned. Like nothing had ever happened that night. That I went back to my room after the party and fell asleep without any detour on the way.

"So, Dimitri. Aren't you going to introduce me to your charming Little Dhampir?"

It was the same musical low voice back from that night, and my heart seemed to beat even faster (if that was possible) when he said Little Dhampir. He's just a harmless Moroi pretty boy, I told myself. Nothing a good kick where it hurts him won't fix, if he threatens to open his mouth.

Plastering a smile on my face, I released myself from Dimitri's hold as he said, "Of course. Adrian, this is Rose Hathaway. She's guarding Princess Vasilisa. And Rose, this is Adrian Ivashkov. He's Queen Tatiana's nephew. I've been assigned to guard him."

Dimitri sounded quite happy as he said this. He seemed to like him.

Me? Oh, I was just congratulating myself on how my brilliant luck couldn't get better.

I must have looked fairly stupid though, as I stared at Dimitri with my mouth slightly open.

"You're kidding, right?" I croaked. Then in an attempt to cover up, I added, "I mean, you're guarding a Royal? That's wicked!" My fake smile was so not working.

Dimitri beamed. "And, I get to be with you. Adrian's cool, you know. You'll like him."

Sure Dimitri. I'm certain we'll hit it off like fireworks. When I'm not trying to decapitate his handsome little head.

"Rose Hathaway," Adrian said as he held out his hand. Somehow, I couldn't tear my gaze off his twinkling emerald green eyes, which seemed to be drawing me towards him. All thought was wiped clear from my head, as I looked at him, dazed.

I stretched my hand out, and he took my hand lightly in his. I was surprised when he bent a little, and ever so slightly grazed his lips across my hand. Even when he withdrew, there was a tingling in my hand.

He looked up at me with warmth in his eyes, that suddenly turned into a smouldering, seductive look as he said, "The pleasure is mine."

* * *

**Please leave behind a review with your thoughts, because I'm seriously considering dropping this story judging it's reception :o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep, I'm continuing. Because it feels great to write even for a few people who like the story :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Adrian's POV**

After having briefly met Aunt Tatiana for tea, I walked towards the Gym. The weather was fine, and I wanted to exert myself physically. The pool made for the spoilt Royals at Court wouldn't do for my purpose – it was small and shallow, catering to leisurely needs. What I needed, was the pool at the Gym primarily built for the guardians.

I did get a few alarmed looks from Moroi whenever I was spotted at that pool, but it never bothered me. The whole idea of Moroi supremeness at the cost of ignorance towards Dhampirs had never appealed to me.

In fact, there was one beautiful Dhampir who definitely appealed to me more than any other Moroi woman.

I had just caught sight of her training. She was in combat with another guardian on a mat, and was circling him with unwavering focus. Nearby, Dimitri was watching her. There was a fierce look in her eyes as she attacked, and within a minute or two, she had knocked down the guardian.

She was a formidable opponent for sure. Funny, she had been like clay at every touch of my able hands a week ago…

I smirked at that thought. As I turned to leave, she looked at me. There was a sudden change in her aura, which I felt even the first time I saw her with Dimitri. It was something like a ripple induced in it.

I looked away and resumed my path towards the pool.

Rose Hathaway. The gorgeous Dhampir I had been increasingly thinking about. Even if our first meeting hadn't ended up in sex, I would have been as inexplicably drawn towards her as I was now. Was it something about her aura? I didn't know. She was beautiful, undoubtedly. But that explanation was odd, because I never went for girls simply on the basis of their looks.

It was too bad that she probably hated or feared me for the outcome of our first encounter. And that she was already with Dimitri. But I wanted to at least get to know her. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to resist her company.

* * *

After a tiring yet exhilarating swim, I headed to the showers. I wrapped a towel around my neck to soak up water dripping from my hair, but decided to ditch my shirt. It was time to get some female hearts beating. I then took the route to the Court via the Gym, just to see Rose's reaction to my being shirtless. But when I reached there, she had apparently already left.

Just as I was walking back to my suite close to the walls of the corridor, I was pulled into some kind of a cupboard with a force that I would have been able to resist had I not been caught off guard.

My shock vanished when I saw my captor. Of course.

Rose shut the door of the broom cupboard, having pushed me inside. Instantly, we were plunged in darkness.

"Well, I must say I'm particularly flattered at how you're always pouncing on me. But really, if you wanted to get creative, there are many better places than broom cupboards." I said, amused.

"Shut up, I'm trying to look for the switch to the lights," she snapped.

"Take your time, oh vicious captor."

"Move over, it might be behind you."

She reached towards me, and I could tell that her face was not even an inch away from mine. Mmmm… she smelled good. Her subtle fragrance seemed to be something like freesia. After her training and shower, it seemed delectable to my sharp sense of smell.

"Are you looking for reasons to come close to me? Really, I'm only too willing. I thought you weren't one to hide your advances."

She finally found the lights, and flicked them on.

"Right. Yeah, I was saying –" she paused midway and gaped at me, and my shirtless chest for a few seconds before shaking her head and muttering something inaudible to herself.

"You were saying?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That night. It was a mistake."

"Sure it was." I said, faking a yawn.

"No, really. I don't know what you're up to. But stay away from me." She hesitated a while before saying, "And don't tell anyone."

"Oh I don't know, I might just."

Her aura turned red for a fraction of a second, and I blocked her fist right before her punch was going to hit me in the gut.

"Not on your best form today, is it? Or is it just that you thought I was a typically weak and dependent Moroi?" I chuckled.

She appeared miffed as she said, "I wasn't going to hurt you badly anyway. I'd get into shit if I attacked a Moroi, much less a Royal."

"You wouldn't want that. You care too much about Lissa to be removed as her guardian…" Her eyes widened. "Not to mention," I continued, "Dimitri."

There was a lingering silence, pronounced by amusement on my face and an expression torn between fear and anger on hers.

"He won't be too pleased if he finds out you've been sleeping with men other than himself, will he?"

At this, her face flushed with embarrassment. This was a marked change from her previous expressions, and I was quick to catch on to it.

"Hang on. You've never slept with him." It wasn't a question.

Chagrin was openly visible on her face for a few moments before she turned defensive.

"He might be your guardian, but that's none of your business."

" You've never slept with him?! So, I took your virginity, didn't I?"

This was getting more and more hilarious by the minute. I chuckled, more at her stumped face than at the humor in the situation. And there was also some part of me that felt happy. Gloriously happy, that if she had to lose her virginity to someone, it was me. I tried masking it, though. It was a new kind of feeling I hadn't really experienced before.

"Oh shut up already."

"Look, you might hate me and all, but I really want to get to know you, Rose." I looked at her earnestly.

I think she must have seen the genuineness of what I said, but as usual, she got on the defensive.

"Is that another terminology for 'I want to get into your pants again'?"

"Be reasonable. It doesn't have to be like this."

"No. It does. I made a promise to myself to forget about you. All I'm going to do is ignore you. So forget about, what did you say? Getting to know me."

"Well then, if you think I'm giving up that easily…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe I am."

"What'll you do? Throw a Royal tantrum?" she laughed uncertainly.

"Nah, I was thinking about dropping a few hints to Dimitri, you know. He's around so much now that it _might_ just… slip."

She paled at this. I thought she was going to give up, but it turned out that there were two very obstinate people in that broom cupboard.

"You don't have the guts."

"Watch me."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Thoughts, please? Any constructive criticism that can help me improve?


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a BIG thank you to all those who've left behind their thoughts on this story. And a special thank you to Nightworld fan, MzIvashkov16, Vampswols4L and some awesome Guest members for consistently reading and reviewing. Also, valdeh for her advice :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was on a yacht.

The sky was a dark velvet shade, and the moon was bright. The ocean looked serene, with an occasional wave rippling across the tranquil surface. And right next to me, with an arm around me, was Adrian.

If this was a dream, then my imagination was amazing.

"Beautiful..." he mused.

He was looking at me intensely, with an emotion I couldn't comprehend burning in his eyes. And for some reason, I couldn't pull away from his gaze either.

At that moment, I couldn't tell whether his eyes or the stars were more breath-taking.

I went closer to him, and he rested his head lightly on mine as we watched the waves. The sea breeze was whipping my hair around, and Adrian put out a gentle hand to tuck in my straying hair behind my ear.

But his hand remained there, and slowly, he was leaning in towards me. I thought his lips were going to meet mine, but instead, they went to my neck. He laid a few tender kisses on my neck, and I felt thrills of excitement rushing down my body. Much to my disappointment though, he withdrew, and softly kissed the tip of my nose. I wrapped my arms around him, and felt so warm... so safe. He was stroking my hair lightly, and I could hear the speeded up beat of his heart. With a small smile, I hoped that it was I having that effect on him.

"See? You don't hate me all that much." He said lightly, but I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

Suddenly, I woke up, breathing heavily.

This wasn't good. I shouldn't be dreaming about him.

I looked to my side to find a mess of sheets – empty. Puzzled, I checked the time. It was much earlier than the time Dimitri was supposed to leave.

He had spent the evening with me the day before, and I had asked him to stay the night too. The distance between us had been growing further, thanks to my gruelling first two weeks of guardianship. There had been something amiss even when we talked while catching up with each other, and I couldn't tell if it was because of me, or him. It was that thought that I had gone to bed with, with his arm around me.

Guilt and shame took over me, to have been dreaming about another man while he was right next to me.

But he wasn't. He must have left for some work.

I tried sleeping again, but I simply couldn't. I was afraid that I would dream about Adrian again.

Soon enough, I was up making breakfast for myself. It was much too early, but I was hungry. I had a feeling it had something to do with the dream though. Without further thought, I shunned my suspicions away.

As I walked to the couch, taking my simple meal with me, I saw Dimitri closing the door behind him with stealth.

I stood rooted to the spot as I watched him proceed towards my bedroom. On seeing the empty bed, he stopped still in his tracks. He seemed a little dishevelled, and unnerved – something I had never seen in him.

"Morning, Rose. Some work came up... Queen Tatiana's holding a conference soon. Some guests had arrived. I thought you'd be sleeping, so I didn't want to disturb you."

A part of me didn't believe him. But I swallowed it down, and smiled.

"Oh. Do you want me to whip up some breakfast for you? I won't promise anything fancy... but it'll be edible."

He smiled in return, seeming relieved.

"Sure. I'll help you."

And with that, things returned back to normal as the icy chill that had spread between us for a few moments disappeared.

* * *

Two days later, I went to meet Dimitri at his room. But I reached just as he was leaving.

"Rose?"

"Yep, hi. How about getting some coffee together?"

"I'm headed over to Adrian's... he's heading out. But it'll be a while before he leaves. So why don't you come along?"

Uh, no thanks. Dreaming about him is more than enough.

"I don't think he'll like another Dhampir in his royal luxury suite, will he?"

"Oh he doesn't mind at all. He's unlike the stuck up royals. It'll be a good chance for you to get to know him too."

If only Dimitri knew on what intimacy level I had already known him...

"Nah, really. I'll pass." I said. But a thought struck me. I couldn't be hiding from him forever, being around him so often. And I also wanted to show him that I wasn't afraid of him, that he had no power over me. This was a good way of showing him how much I meant it.

"Actually, let's go."

I took Dimitri's arm and we walked up to Adrian's suite. Soon enough, we reached outside his suite. But before we could knock, he had opened the door himself.

He greeted us with a warm smile and invited us inside.

Memories came gushing back to me of the previous time I had been here. That time, I had been too distracted to notice, but now, I was fascinated. He sure had a sense of style. He had the resources and wealth to put everything together, but even then, his taste was impressive.

There were loads of beautiful and fascinating abstract paintings here and there. It appeared as though he had a thing for art.

"Fantastic, aren't they?" Dimitri came up from behind me and asked. "He paints. He's studying at the art school nearby."

It then struck me that I didn't know which element Adrian specialized in. I turned around to ask Adrian himself, but I saw him sitting at a canvas, painting with intense concentration, like he didn't know what else was going on in the world. He was frowning ever so slightly, and when a stray tuft of hair fell on his forehead, he impatiently blew it away.

He looked so cute.

Within a few minutes, he put his brush down and got up.

"So, how have you been doing, Rose?" he asked.

No mischievous look in his eye, no signs of flirting. It looked as though he was going to behave himself.

"Working hard. Being Lissa's guardian is not that easy, what with the number of trips she accompanies Queen Tatiana on. Plus, I've been training whenever I'm not guarding her." If he was going to behave, casual talk wouldn't hurt.

"You've got to see her train... she's wild in combat." Dimitri playfully said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrian said, in a low and mysterious tone.

Seeing the slight confusion on Dimitri's face, he said, "Her aura. I can tell just looking at how strong it is."

Oh thank God. Wait, what? Aura? Dimitri seemed to understand, though.

Just then, Dimitri's phone rang. "Excuse me, important call." he said, before going out.

I sat still, pretending like I was the only one in the room.

"So, how was last night?" Adrian asked me, innocently lilting his head to a side.

No. He couldn't possibly know.

"Good. I was with Dimitri, you know." I tried sounding mature, but I was failing.

"Really? Oh well, I must have dreamed up being in my Dad's yacht with you. My imagination's going places these days..." he said, in mock puzzlement. "Of course, when it comes to you, I don't have to use my creativity as such. Not when I've actually experienced those fantasies."

It was impossible. He had no way of knowing. I was mystified.

"How... how do you know?" I whispered.

But when he looked at me this time, there was a dark look in his eyes. There was even hesitation, and he looked at me intensely for a while before saying, "There are quite a few things that I know, Rose."

* * *

Yes. It's nothing great, but I've had exams all week, and late nights assisted by caffeine haven't helped. Even writing this felt like a drag. So please forgive me if it sucked.  
**But to keep the suspense going, what do you think is going to happen to Rose and Dimitri? And what is Adrian referring to?**

Put me out of my misery and leave your thoughts behind, please? Oh and I'm starting to run short of ideas. Help?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **You're hopefully going to****_ love_**** this chapter. Rather, it's ending.**

**Chapter 5**

Rose's POV

After what must have been the hundredth time of tossing and turning in bed, I gave up.

Most of the night had passed this way, with only a few winks of sleep gracing me occasionally. I was feeling uncomfortable for some reason, and the million thoughts raging on in my head weren't helping. No matter how much I tried convincing myself that this was because I was afraid that I would dream about him again, I couldn't deny the fact that he had been on my mind all night.

With a sigh of resignation, I slipped on a red satin robe that Lissa had gifted me and left my room to take a walk outside.

I quietly made my way to the garden, and stood near a pond, watching the calm ripples on it's surface.

Barely a minute had passed when I caught a scent in the air. Cloves, and fresh pine… I started to feel light headed as I turned around and saw Adrian leaning against a tree nearby.

I couldn't bring myself to keep up the pretence of hatred. If there was a reason for me to consider him unfavorable in any way, it was only because one drunken night, I had slept with him. Surely I didn't need to be so harsh on him for something that was my fault too?

But more than anything else, I didn't have the strength to stay away from him anymore.

I walked up to him, and he greeted me with the rising of one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hey." I said, smiling at his wary expression.

"Hi," he said, sounding more as though he had asked me a question.

"I'm not going to bite you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I should be saying that, but never mind."

His uncertainty fell away, and he gave me one of those smiles that I loved. Had I ever noticed earlier how his smile reached right up to his eyes, crinkling them softly?

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Nope. Not feeling too well." That wasn't entirely a lie. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I find it hard to sleep on most nights."

He took out a silver hip flask and took a swig from it.

"You're drinking early in the morning?!"

"Can't really help it." He murmured.

"Of course you can!"

He looked troubled, like he was fighting some sort of a mental battle. I decided not to bother him with snarky comments.

"You remember how you said that you wanted to get to know me?"

His face brightened a bit with hope.

"I hope that offer's still open?"

"Is this some kind of a trick?"

"Well, never mind then." I turned to walk away, but he caught my hand. Warmth shot up my fingertips.

"You're free for lunch?"

"Yes, I am. But remember, it's not a date. Just in case you thought otherwise."

"Date shmate." he mumbled.

"You should try getting some sleep. I don't think I'm going to have much fun having lunch with a zombie."

He leaned closer to me, and lightly brushed his fingers across my cheek. I stopped breathing as he whispered in my ear.

"Do you know how heartbreakingly beautiful you look in red?"

I murmured something unintelligible, unable to come up with coherent thought while I could feel his breath tickling my neck.

He withdrew, and grinned at me.

"I'll be at your doorstep at noon. See you later, Little Dhampir." He said, with another of those cute smiles.

I watched him walk away, until I caught myself smiling for no apparent reason.

I shook my head and headed off to my room, looking forward to the afternoon.

* * *

"Lissa? I don't think I can accompany you in your shopping today. Can you ask Eddie to fill in instead?" I said over the phone.

"Sure, but Rose, are you okay? You sound like hell." Lissa asked, the concern in her voice obvious.

"I _feel_ like hell. I would've come with you, but its way too hot today, and I'll just feel worse. Anyway, I'm going to go try getting some rest, all right? Bye."

There was no need to mention to her that I had puked my guts out. I didn't want to ruin her shopping trip – she had been looking forward to it eagerly after long weeks of working hard.

With a groan, I flopped down on my bed, trying to get some rest. This time though, I was weak and tired, and sleep found me instantly.

I woke up at 11:15, and with a start, I remembered that Adrian would be here in some time. I rushed to the shower, relishing the calming effect of the cool water. After I was done, I slipped on my bathrobe and stood in front of my wardrobe, picking out something to wear.

Adrian would definitely choose some place fancy. I would have to tell him to make sure that it was out of the heat and sun, though.

As I shuffled around my not so vast collection of clothes, something caught my eye.

A pack of tampons lay in a corner, having been carelessly thrown by me when I had first unpacked on my arrival at Court.

My heart came to a standstill, and I desperately started to count back days in my head. It was hard doing so, with the fear that had gripped me.

But after the third time I had counted, I was certain. It had been almost 2 months since I had last had my cycle. In the excitement of Graduation and the grueling work at Court, I hadn't even realized that I was running this late for the first time.

And it couldn't be a coincidence.

I was brought out of my stupor as I was made aware of a knocking that had been at my door for a while.

"Rose?" I heard that beautiful voice say, laced with concern.

I walked to my bed and buried my face in my pillow, desperately trying to recollect the events of the night of the Graduation party.

Adrian and I had been pretty inebriated, but both of us had been sensible enough to remember protection that had easily been procured from his bathroom. But there was a fair chance that it might have failed… we hadn't been all that alert.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

;evil laugh;  
Go on. Hit that review button!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rose's POV**

As I waited anxiously, the indicator turned pink.

Pregnant.

I let myself slide down the wall as the little hope inside me crumbled, and took refuge on the bathroom floor. I was far too exhausted for tears, and instead, just stared ahead at a wall.

This wasn't anything close to what I had planned for my future. I was supposed to be the best guardian I could be to protect Lissa, not just for her, but for my own satisfaction too.

_There goes my future, down the drain._

A thought struck me. My mother had managed, hadn't she? She had had me, and yet gone on to become a formidable Dhampir.

But a small voice at the back of my mind asked, would I want to be the mother Janine was to me? Would I want to shun my own child to live without me?

Because it was obvious that being a good mother clashed supremely with being a powerful guardian. If I were to be a mother, my priorities would shift from Lissa and my duties as a guardian, to my child.

_My child_. The very word almost made me sick to the stomach again.

I didn't even love the father of the child.

It wouldn't be so hard to bring myself to love him, though...

What could I do? Would it be sensible to tell Adrian?

And Dimitri?

Dread washed over me. I couldn't bring myself to imagine what would happen when Dimitri found out about this. No man would want to be with a woman who had cheated on him, even if she wasn't herself when she did so – much less be with her when he wasn't the father of her child.

Maybe Dimitri would be different? Maybe he loved me enough to forgive me and accept the child?

There was an alternative. Not having the baby. And that seemed to be the only way out now. I didn't feel attached to what was growing inside me in any way now. Instead, I just spewed hatred for it.

_It_. That's all it was for me now.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

It was over. She knew.

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I closed my eyes as I leaned against the wall of my balcony, and inhaled deeply.

What was she going to do now?

I recollected the sound of her sobs as I waited outside her door. That gave some hint as to what she felt – she definitely didn't want the child.

Lately, I had seen a drastic new change in her aura. And after a little research, I had found out that it had something to do with the aura of a new life, her foetus, mingling with hers. It had been a shocking discovery.

Of course, it had struck me that maybe she was pregnant with Dimitri's child. But from one of our conversations, she had let slip that she hadn't ever slept with him. And I couldn't ignore the inexplicable affection and feeling of comfort I felt towards the new flickering part of her aura. As though it was a part of myself surrounding her.

I had hoped she would find out a little later, so that she could get to know me well enough to even consider a future with me. But fate apparently had a different plan in mind.

There was nothing I could do now. It was entirely up to her. Being the fierce and headstrong woman she was, I was certain I had no say in her decision.

But this was something I had always wanted. I loved children, and happiness at the prospect of having my own child had crossed my mind numerous times.

And with Rose being the mother... Yes. She was perfect as the one to share the happiness with.

For me, at least. As far as I knew, she was probably making arrangements for an abortion right now.

At the thought of that word, something stirred within me. I couldn't let that happen. I still had a shot at winning her, and I'd do whatever it took. I'd have to tread carefully though.

I threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it out.

I had no idea how things would turn out. I didn't even know if I truly, truly loved her, and if I was in any way worthy of her love. But there was no way I was giving up without trying.

Because when something good like love comes across your way, you don't give it up without a fight.

* * *

Yes. I'm terrible. You can go ahead and strangle me for the delay. But I've had important exams non-stop, so my mother locked up my laptop :o

I know this chapter's mehhh, but it was just a filler, because I was writing after a while and needed to get a grip. Leave behind your thoughts and ideas, please?


End file.
